The MultiVerse Chronicles
by FrozenPhoenix96
Summary: A story about when the worlds of several games fuse into one huge universe.
1. Prologue

This story starts with the merge of worlds, several famous places where others always thought they were just mythes, locations told for entertainment, but no... They're real. They fuse into one huge universe, the MultiVerse... The creatures, who lived in those worlds, also got notice of this. They meet each other, become friends, get new enemies, rivals and companions. Interacting, like they usually do to creatures of their own universe... And learning from each other, it's a wonderful thing to see. However, we mortals of the place called 'Earth' never had the chance to observe this, except me... So I started observing them, writing down what I got notice of, and revealing the Life of the MultiVerse... For you! Years have passed, but these creatures still haven't explored the whole MultiVerse yet, it's a huge place filled with wonders. But I'll stop making you curious now. Let's get started! Welcome... To the MultiVerse! 


	2. Chapter 1

Meta Knight, a true swordsman from the galaxies of Dreamland, walked over the lands. He's a mysterious man, legends said he controls a huge amount of powers and skills. Yet, since the fusion of the worlds, he wasn't in his normal state. He became a Gijinka, a creature in a human form. Wielding Galaxia, an unique blade that chose him as its owner... It killed many who tried to pick it up, as it had an own will. Anyway, the knight walks through a forest at one point once he reached it, looking around. "Hhhhmmmm..." He then runs into several directions, but it seems he keeps returning to the same place at one point... "What in Galaxia's name is this!?" The Star Warrior said as he stood still after 47 attempts. "Focus, focus... I need to focus..." He closed his eyes, a song could be heard as the sounds entered his ears. An addictive tune, yet annoying. He opens his eyes and runs in a few directions again... He ends up at the same place... Again!... "GGGGRRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!" He got stressed and freaked out, not only the confusion of the forest made him like that, but also the tune, it was so annoying.

A voice could be heard, coming from a person in green clothes. A sword in a sheathe and a green hat on the male's head. "Are you lost again, Meta?" Then, after hearing this, the knight turned to this person as he saw another swordsman there, sitting on a log of a tree while putting a blue flute away. The song stopped... The guy smiled at Meta Knight and stood up, his pointy ears and blonde hair got visible as he looked at the knight, and so does his face. "You haven't changed a bit, Meta... You always seem to get lost here." The person said with a smile on his face. Meta was good friends with this person after all, they met each other in the Super Smash Bros Championships as part of the SSB-Cast. The guy walked up to Meta, stood in front of him and spoke. "Do you need me to get you out of this place again?"  
The Meta Knight Gijinka gave an answer with a nod as he said "Yes. Thank you, Link.". The boy then leads Meta Knight the way out of this forest, known as 'Lost Woods'.

When they reached Hyrule Field, after leaving the Lost Woods and Kokiri Forest, they went to the Lon Lon Ranch. Lon Lon Ranch is a farm, once runned by Malon's dad, but now by Malon herself since she's old enough to do so. Malon is a girl with long light-brown hair and a cute face, her eyes colored blue with a slight shine in them. Also, she's impressive with the animals, she's one of the best farmers of Hyrule and has been nominated as best farmer in several categories. A few examples are 'best milk from the cow', 'best chicken eggs' and 'horse racing'. It's a peaceful farm, more of a ranch actually, but very peaceful.

When Meta Knight and Link arrived at the Lon Lon Ranch, Malon runned up to them as fast as she could, she always notice visitors very fast (especially if it's Link). "Link, Welcome~!" She said as she called him; running and waving one hand as she does, her voice beautiful as usual. She then, when she stood in front of Link and Meta Knight, said "I see you got a friend with you~." with a soft tone in her voice. "Yes, this is a good friend of me." Link replied. Then Meta Knight spoke. "The name's 'Sir Meta Knight', Star Warrior of Dreamland... It's a sincere meeting. You're Miss Malon I asume?" Malon then gave him a warm smile, "Yes, I am." she said with a nod; the smile still on her face. The knight nods in return as he said "I see.". Malon then slowly moved her gaze to Link, who was adjusting his green pointy-hat a bit during the girl's conversation with the knight. "So Link, some of my special Lon Lon Milk as usual?" Link smiled. "Yes, please." Then Malon runned to one of the houses, entered it, and returned a few minutes later with a bottle of milk from one of the cows. The wind slightly breezed through her hair as she walked to the two swordsmen. Link also wields a sword, it's named 'Master Sword', the sword that banes the darkness. Anyway, Malon pushed the bottle in Link's hand as she arrived to where Link and Meta Knight stood. "Thank you, Malon." Malon smiled warmly at Link and her eyes started to sparkle, it was like the reflection of stars into a clear lake, so beautiful. "You're welcome, Linky~."

Malon plays a bit with her hair as she curled it a bit with her fingers, her eyes gazing into Link's as she batted her eyelashes. Meta Knight smiled as he watched the two. "I guess I should leave now, good luck. And thanks again, Link. I'll see you two next time." And after saying that, Meta Knight left before Malon and Link got even the chance to reply.

Link just blinked twice as he watched Malon, completely confused since he doesn't understand what's going on, at all. "M-Malon... What are you doing?" The boy's heartbeat rose and kept his gaze on Malon. "Link~..." Malon said as she placed the palm of her right hand on Link's left arm, moving closer and looked in his eyes from closer. "Y-Yes... Malon?" The Hero of Time also looked in her eyes, oh how lovely her eyes were... He always liked her eyes a lot. They remained silent, Link's cheeks slowly tint into a flushed mix of red and pink as result of a bright blush. Malon came even closer till their noses made contact with each other in a soft pressed touch. "I like you~." Malon then, after saying that, pressed her lips against Link's on a soft manner, pecking his lips gently as she placed her other hand on Link's chest and caressed it softly; her right hand still on Link's arm. The boy was really surprised by the girl's sudden action, yet he doesn't push her away... What is this strange feeling he never felt before? It feels so strange, yet so good! Oh, what did he enjoyed this moment and secretly he hopes this will never end. He stood still, frozen and stunned by the soft touches of Malon's lips on his, for several seconds... But then!... Then he returned the love by joining the kiss while he placed the palm of his hand (from the arm that wasn't held by Malon) on Malon's cheek and caressed it in slow circles. The heartbeat from both persons rose heavily, now also Malon's cheeks starts glowing a mix of red and pink as Link adds more passion to the kiss. She then kissed with more passion as well... Affection and love given to each other from both persons, the moon in the sky... But this time, the moon looks different... Instead of the grumpy face, it was actually... Smiling?... It was looking at the two with a smile! The horses that were outside watched the boy and the girl happily, like this is something they always wanted to happen.

After about 8 minutes, Malon slowly pulls away, she kept looking in Link's eyes with that cute blush still on both her cheeks. Link smiled warmly, his cheeks were a bright red as well... They breathe softly. Link then puts both his arms around Malon, pressing her head on his right shoulder as he did... His mouth really close to the girl's ear... "I like you too." 


	3. Chapter 2

The sun shines, the wind breezed through the leaves of trees, the river sparkle and two Pokémon sat peacefully on the grassy ground. One of them was yellow and had a few brown spots, held spoons in both hands... One in the left and one in the right. His arm over the shoulders of the other Pokémon who had a white dress and her eyes were crimson-red like two sparkling rubies. Alakazam and Gardevoir... With their backs leaning against the log of a tree in the forest.

A few Aipoms were washing their faces in the flowing river, it was an enjoyable and rather cute sight to see, but then one of the Aipoms suddenly fell in the river... Splashing as the strength of the stream pushed him towards the top from the waterfall! The other Aipoms runned along the river to chase their friend; the Aipom in the water kept flailing and splashing with his arms and screamed for help. "Help me! Help me! Help me!"... But then he reached the cliff were the water formed a waterfall downwards. He quickly covered his eyes with both hands, tears of fear runned down his cheeks as he fell down. A Gyarados popped up from the water and opens his mouth upwards as it was ready to eat the Aipom after a catch. The little Pokémon still falling down, but when he almost reached the Gyarados... He disappeared! The Gyarados clamped his jaws in the air where the Aipom was without any success.

The Aipom suddenly reappeared in the arms of Gardevoir, she and Alakazam still sat on the same place. Aipom kept crying, this horrible experience was, of course, really terrifying. Gardevoir hummed a calm song while hugging the Aipom, he calmed down and removed his hands from his eyes and saw the two psychic-Pokémon there looking at him. "Wh-Where am I?" He asked. The Alakazam smiled and said "I teleported you to us, you should watch out for the rivers here.". Gardevoir wiped the tears of the little Pokémon away and kissed his cheek. "You are safe now." The words of the Gardevoir calmed the Aipom down, his friends running up to him and the two psychic-Pokémon. He jumped out Gardevoir's arms and grouphugged the three other Aipoms with a happy smile. "How cute." Gardevoir said, then Alakazam nods. "They indeed are." The Aipoms thanked Gardevoir and Alakazam before they runned off; Alakazam and Gardevoir waved to them. 


End file.
